Conturbado Amor
by daiele
Summary: Catherine e Grissom, vivem juntos um conturbado amor, cheios de amor, desejo, cobiça, luxuria, ódio, ambos vivendo uma louca paixão desenfreada! *Grillows*
1. Chapter 1

Quando estou com ele, todo o meu corpo e mente ficam fora de controle, não consigo controlar minhas ações, ajo por impulso!

Ambos somos assim, nosso relacionamento chegou a um ponto em que não nos reconhecemos mais.

Não sabemos mais o que sentimos quando estamos juntos, raiva, luxuria, amor, desejo ou ódio. São sentimentos loucos, misturados.

Quero estar longe dele, quero estar com ele!

Eu a odeio, eu a amo com toda a minha alma!

Meu coração chora por ele, grita por ele, bate por ele.

Meu coração é dela!

Eu o quero completamente nu na minha cama, quero tortura- lo de desejo, fazê-lo implorar pelo meu toque!

Quero tê-la em meus braços, embebeda-la, joga-la na cama e fazê-la de um objeto sexual meu, por puro prazer.

Amo nossos momentos de paixões desenfreadas!

Nossos momentos de amor!

E por mais que eu queria apenas deixa-lo, e viver a minha vida sem ele, eu não poderia, eu o amo, ele é meu, eu o odeio por me fazer gostar tanto dele, odeio pelo fato de ter me tornado tão dependente do seu amor, do seu ódio, eu odeio ama-lo tanto! Eu vivo por ele!

Eu morro por ela!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Pessoas! Postei esta fanfic já faz um tempo no site do Nyah Fanfiction, resolvi postar ela aqui também, espero que gostem, comentem e me digam o que acharam e o que precisa ser melhorado, ela ainda não esta terminada! Bjosss**_

_**...**_

_– Que tenhamos sempre um ao outro! – Grissom disse a sua amada entre laçando suas mãos as dela._

_– Que estejamos sempre juntos!_

_– Que eu tenha sempre você! – ela sussurrou, deixando que cair uma lagrima solitária de seus olhos azuis._

_– Que tenhamos sempre o nosso amor! – disse ele, alisando seus cabelos, aproximando seus lábios aos dela, cada vez mais perto, seus olhos se fechando lentamente, e suas bocas se encostam formando um beijo doce, longo e apaixonado._

...

Catherine! Catherine! Acorda logo! Catherine!

AHHH! Droga!

Grissom caiu para trás após sentir o impacto seguido pela dor do tapa que levou de Catherine!

– Mais que diabos deu em você?

– Você me assustou, merda!

– Você estava chorando, só queria saber se estava bem, mais se eu soubesse que iria levar um tapa, nunca teria te acordado!

– Eu estou bem! – se levantou caminhando em direção ao banheiro, mais antes que chegasse Grissom a segurou pelo braço a fazendo se virar.

– O que esta acontecendo com você?

– Não esta acontecendo nada! Grissom! – ela disse tentando se soltar, mais em vão.

– Grissom, eu já disse pra me soltar, tenho que trabalhar droga!

– Eu sou o seu chefe, te dou um tempo!

– Eu não preciso do seu tempo! – ela disse cerrando os dentes, mostrando impaciência.

– Você esta me traindo Catherine?

– O que? Seu imbecil, paranoico, como pode dizer isso, me solta! – ela tenta se soltar novamente, mas Grissom a segura pelos dois braços dela, os apertando!

– Responde Catherine!

– Não seu idiota! Eu não estou lhe traindo! Agora me solta! – Catherine finalmente consegue se soltar, Grissom tenta beija-la, mais ela se afasta.

–Não encosta em mim!

–Eu faço o que eu quiser Catherine.

–As coisas não funcionam assim Grissom.

–Sim é sim, você é minha e ponto final.

–Nunca.

–Então vai... Vai agora mesmo.

–O que?

–É assim Catherine, quer ir vai.

–Mas...

–Mas o que?

–Aff, cala a boca seu idiota.

Ele a ficou olhando confuso e ela o beija ferozmente.

Seu beijo era cheio de paixão e ódio, era voraz e sedento.

A paixão e o ódio os dominaram, e era como se nada ao redor existisse mais.

Correspondendo ao beijo, ele a prensa contra o closet levantando a barra da camisola dela, apertando suas coxas.

Catherine tomada pelo desejo que ele estava a proporcionando arrebenta os botões da camisa dele liberando o seu peitoral definido.

– Eu disse você é só minha! - Grissom sussurrou no ouvido da loura, mordendo seguido de um chupão.

– Ahhhh...Hum sim, me mostra o quanto eu sou sua! - ela sussurrou

Ele tomado pelo êxtase arranca a camisola dela a deixando somente de peças íntimas, mas ela não querendo ficar pra trás, tira o cinto dele, porém, quando ia retirar sua calça ele a para.

– Calma Cath, deixa isso comigo. Ele da um sorriso malicioso e volta a percorrer o corpo dela com suas mãos. O desejo agora já não tinha controle e a vontade de se amarem era incontrolável.

Ele arrancou o sutiã dela rapidamente o arrebentando e logo o jogando longe, com uma das mãos ele apertava seus seios e a outra pressionava a coxa.

–Gil já não aguento.

–Pede, vai pede.

–Me faz sua. Pleeeease! me faz sua Gil.

Sua voz saia rouca e sensual e ele não aguentando mais arrancou a última peça de roupa dela a deixando completamente nua e a penetrando de uma só vez. Eles começam a fazer movimentos sincronizados.

– AHHH Griss, isso amor! Vai!

– Você gosta não é?

– OHHH Yes!

– Gosta disso? – em um movimento rápido ele levou as pernas dela ao seu ombro ainda dentro dela, caminhou em direção à cama a jogando com força a fazendo soltar um gritinho de dor e prazer!

Ele caminha até ela e se deitou por cima do seu corpo prendendo-a na cama e segurando suas mãos com as dele. Ele desesperado voltou a penetra-la com força a fazendo gemer alto a levando ao delírio.

Ele se movimentava forte e rápido dentro dela, gemia seu nome baixo no seu ouvido a fazendo revirar os olhos de prazer.

Quando eles chegaram ao aplice do prazer, ele caiu cansado em cima do seu peito, sua respiração era pesada, porém Catherine não estava disposta a deixar que aquele momento maravilhoso acabasse.

Ela em um movimento rápido se pois por cima dele inserindo seu membro dentro dela... Ela cavalgava em cima do seu membro, vezes rápida algumas vezes devagar, o sexo entre eles era prazeroso e Catherine com seu ritmo logo fez os dois gozarem novamente e cairem exaustos ao lado do outro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bom, por enquanto é isso, mas não se preocupem, já estou providenciando o próximo capitulo. Comentem!**_

_**Bjoss**_

_**...**_

_**No Capitulo Anterior:**_

_**Ela em um movimento rápido se pôs por cima dele inserindo seu membro dentro dela... Ela cavalgava em cima do seu membro, vezes rápidas algumas vezes devagar, o sexo entre eles era prazeroso e Catherine com seu ritmo logo fez os dois gozarem novamente e caírem exaustos ao lado do outro.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Depois do sexo incrível, ambos se levantaram e se arrumaram e seguiram para o laboratório.

Durante todo o trajeto, eles ficaram em total silencio.

– Não vai mesmo me contar o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou a olhando rapidamente enquanto dirigia.

– Não há nada para contar, eu já disse! – ela respondeu.

– Então por que ainda esta assim, chateada?

– Por isso Grissom! Isso! – disse mostrando os pulsos um pouco avermelhados onde ele apertou mais cedo!

– Me desculpe, não queria te machucar! – ele disse.

– Claro que não, é só essa sua mania de sempre querer estar no controle! – ela disse com um sorriso irônico, e virando o rosto para a janela do carro.

– Olha só, hoje de manhã eu tentei ajudar, mas como você sempre acha que é a super, que não precisa de ninguém do seu lado e prefere ficar solitária chorando nos cantos, eu não posso fazer nada! – ele disse meio que gritando.

– Para o carro Grissom! – pediu ela com raiva.

– O que? Eu não vou parar, estamos atrasados!

– Grissom, para logo a droga do carro! – ela gritou

– Olha só eu já disse, eu não vou parar, você entrou nesse carro comigo para irmos juntos para o laboratório, e você só vai descer daqui quando chegarmos na droga do laboratório, entendeu? – ele gritou.

– Eu odeio você! – ela disse com ódio cerrando os dentes.

– Bom pra você! – ele responde.

Continuaram a viagem até o laboratório novamente em silencio, assim que o carro parou no estacionamento do laboratório, Catherine não perdeu tempo e saiu do carro caminhando a passos largos até o elevador, Grissom logo atrás dela, eles entraram juntos e completo silencio.

Quando o elevador chegou ao seu destino, Catherine sai em direção a sala de descanso, e Grissom segue para sua sala, onde pega os casos e depois vai até a sala de descanso para distribui – los.

– Temos três casos, Catherine e Sara vocês vão com o Greg em um tiroteio na strip, eu e Nick temos uma morte no hotel Bellagio.

Cada um foi para seus respectivos casos, e começaram um longo dia de trabalho.

...

Algumas horas depois, Grissom estava sentado analisando as fotos tiradas na cena do crime quando alguém bate em sua porta.

– Entre! – ele diz se levantando, e uma jovem de cabelos escuros entra em sua sala.

– Senhor Grissom, aqui estão os resultados da balística, a bala bate perfeitamente com a arma do suspeito! – a jovem técnica até então desconhecida por Grissom, disse. Ele ficou a olhando um pouco confuso.

– Desculpe-me, mas eu não me lembro de você, onde está o Bob? – perguntou ele arcando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Ah, desculpe-me, eu sou Brianna Thompson, estou fazendo estágio aqui no laboratório, e Bob me pediu que lhe entregasse, ele estava um pouco atolado, A Willows trouxe bastantes cartuchos para serem processados do caso que ela esta trabalhando.

Antes que Grissom pudesse responder, ele é interrompido por uma voz, que ele conhecia muito bem!

– É Senhora Grissom, pra você minha querida! – disse Catherine entrando na sala ficando ao lado do marido.

– Me desculpe, é que eu sou nova, eu não sabia que vocês são... – A garota não conseguia terminar, estava muito sem graça.

– Um casal muito apaixonado, feliz, e com um sexo alucinante, era isso que iria falar presumo eu! – Catherine disse, fazendo Grissom sorrir interiormente.

– Bom, não era bem isso, mas é... – dessa vez Grissom interrompeu.

– Senhorita Thompson, obrigado pela informação, já pode voltar ao trabalho.

– Sim senhor, e desculpe-me mais uma vez! – disse saindo toda vermelha e deixando o casal asós.

– Petulante! – A loira murmurou, arrancando um sorriso de Grissom, ela lhe lança um olhar mortal! – O que foi?

– Você com ciúmes dessa garota, é interessante! – ele diz dando a volta em sua mesa e se sentando.

– Eu não estava com ciúmes, só estava a colocando no seu devido lugar!

– Expondo nossa vida intima, é uma bela forma de colocar alguém no seu devido lugar!

– Só estava fazendo ela se sentir desconfortável! Qual é Gil, é engraçado, certo?! – disse ela sorrindo, se sentando na cadeira de frente pra ele.

Grissom apenas sorriu da infantilidade da esposa.

– É o aniversário da Sara hoje, o pessoal vai se reunir na casa dela depois do turno, terá algumas bebidas, o que acha?

– Não sei Catherine, fiquei de revisar alguns casos antigos não solucionados..., mas se quiser ir, vá sem mim, não se preocupe!

– O Que? Grissom é o aniversario da Sara, nossa amiga, você vai preferir se afundar em casos antigos do que ir comemorar o aniversario da Sara?

– '' Amiga''? Achei que vocês estavam bem longe de serem amigas!

– Tá, não somos o que pode se chamar de amigas, mas qual é Grissom, vamos lá! Terá bebidas grátis, todos vão, e eu não quero ir sem o meu marido!

– Eu realmente não quero ir Catherine! – ele diz sério.

– Ótimo, eu não preciso de você, fique com seus relatórios, o sexo com eles com certeza deve ser melhor que o meu, não é verdade?- ela disse se levantando e saindo batendo a porta com raiva.

Grissom ficou a olhando sair, um pouco chocado.

– Como ela pode dizer isso? Não tem sexo melhor que o dela! – ele disse pra si mesmo, sorrindo.

...

Catherine caminhava pisando duro, estava com raiva, muita raiva, seria capaz de matar qualquer um que ousasse pisar em sua frente.

– Senhora Grissom! – uma voz a parou, a ultima que ela queria ouvir!

– Ah sim! O que foi estagiária? – ela se virou, lhe dando um olhar de '' É bom que seja bom, se não você esta morta''!

– Aqui estão os resultados da analise das digitais que a senhora pediu! – Brianna disse a entregando um tablet, que Catherine praticamente arrancou das mãos dela!

– Você não era da balística?

– Na verdade eu to ajudando de tudo um pouco, com a balística, digitais e o que me pedirem pra fazer! – disse ela sorrindo.

– Sério?

– Sim Senhora!

Catherine sorriu maliciosamente.

– Ótimo preciso que você faça uma coisa pra mim!

– Claro senhora, o que precisar! – disse a moça sorrindo em expectativa.

...

– Achei que estávamos indo para uma cena de crime! – Brianna disse, ela carregava várias sacolas com roupas e sapatos que Catherine comprava.

– A cena pode esperar! – disse, a loira encarava um belo vestido na vitrine, ele era exageradamente curto.

– É lindo, mas eu nunca usaria algo tão curto e revelador!

– Querida, entenda uma coisa, eu não sou você! – disse sorrindo e entrando na loja toda radiante, Brianna a seguia logo atrás.

...

Depois de algum tempo fazendo compras, Catherine resolve que é hora de voltar para o laboratório, as duas estavam no carro em silencio apenas esperando o sinal abrir.

– Tome! – Brianna disse entregando um cartão a ela.

– O que é isso? – disse pegando o papel – o seu numero? Pra que eu iria querer ele?

– É só no caso de você precisar de mim com alguma coisa, não quer dizer que precisamos ser melhores amigas! – respondeu a técnica.

– Até por que isso nunca irá acontecer! - Disse pegando o papel e o colocando dentro de uma das sacolas de compra.

O sinal é aberto e elas seguem o trajeto ao laboratório, chegando lá elas continuaram seus trabalhos e logo no final do turno, resolveram o caso.

...

Catherine estava no vestiário terminando de se maquiar, resolvera se arrumar para a festa da Sara no laboratório mesmo.

– Onde pensa que vai com este pedaço de pano? – Grissom aparece com uma cara nada boa.

– Onde mais eu iria Griss, você disse que eu poderia ir à casa da Sara sem você, e eu vou! – disse guardando suas coisas no armário.

– Você não vai com esta ''roupa''! – ele diz se aproximando um pouco mais dela.

– Eu vou com esta roupa sim!

– Não Catherine, você não vai, por que eu não vou deixar você sair deste laboratório, vestida assim! – ele disse autoritário, mas Catherine não se deixou intimidar!

– Quero ver me impedir! – ela sussurrou passando por ele e indo em direção à porta do vestiário, mais antes que ela chegasse, Grissom a segurou firme pelo braço.

– Você não vai sair, eu já disse! – ele sussurrou de volta, bem próximo ao rosto da loira, ela tentou se soltar mais Grissom apertava cada vez mais o braço dela.

– Me larga!

Grissom não a soltou, ele ainda a segurando pelo braço, abriu o armário dela, pegou a roupa que ela estava usando mais cedo no trabalho e jogou para ela.

– Veste isso, estou te esperando do lado de fora! – disse caminhando para a porta.

– Perca de tempo Grissom, eu não vou vestir isso! – ela disse tentando ir atrás dele, mais antes que ela chegasse, ele fecha a porta na cara dela e a trancando em seguida. – Gil! Abra essa porta! – ela gritou

– Claro, quando você estiver devidamente vestida como uma mulher casada, eu abro! – gritou de volta do outro lado.

– Eu não vou tirar a droga do vestido!

– E eu não vou abrir a porta!

– Não pode me manter trancada aqui por muito tempo, e te prepara, por que quando eu sair, você vai se arrepender por isso que esta fazendo, seu canalha!

– Tchau Catherine!

– O que? Onde pensa que vai, não pode me deixar aqui sozinha Grissom, todos no laboratório já foram pra casa!

– Não estará sozinha, eu vou estar na minha sala, fazendo um sexo incrível com os meus relatórios! – ele saiu gargalhando.

– Gilbert Arthur Grissom abra esta porta! Grissom! Griiiiissom! Ahhhhh! – ela agarrou os próprios cabelos de raiva.

...

Passaram-se duas horas e Catherine ainda estava trancada, só esperando a hora em que Grissom a tirasse dali.

– '' perdi a festa de qualquer maneira'' – disse pra si mesma e se levantando. Ela então abriu seu armário para pegar uma das roupas que ela comprou no shopping mais cedo, não iria vestir a que Grissom mandou, pois tinha ficado com ela o dia inteiro. Quando foi tirar a roupa de uma das sacolas, um papel acaba caindo no chão.

– Mais o que é isso? – ela se abaixou para pegar, foi então que ela viu, era o numero da estagiária que ela pegou mais cedo! – Grissom, você não perde por esperar! – ela murmurou.

Para a sorte dela, Grissom não havia pegado o celular dela, e não perdendo tempo ela discou o numero de Brianna, depois de três chamadas a garota atendeu.

_**Ligação On:**_

_– **Alô? – disse meia Grogue.**_

_– **Brianna Querida, é Catherine, foi bom você ter me deixado o seu numero, preciso de você, agora!**_

...

Grissom terminou com seus relatórios, olhou seu relógio de pulso, já haviam se passado mais de duas horas e Catherine ainda estava trancada, ele organizou seus papéis em sua mesa, e foi em direção ao vestiário libertar sua amada.

Quando chegou La, viu que a porta estava destravada, entrou e viu que Catherine não estava mais La.

– Mais como...? – ele disse saindo de lá, mais acaba esbarrando em alguém!

– Senhor Grissom, é com você mesmo que eu queria falar!

– Agora não, é...?

– Brianna! – completou ela.

– Isso, agora eu não posso conversar, tenho que ir encontrar alguém!

– É sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar, suponho que esteja atrás da sua esposa, bem ela deixou o laboratório já faz uns trinta minutos, e mandou te dar um recado!

– Qual?

– Que não vai encontra-la em casa e que já que o senhor a impediu de aproveitar a noite ao lado de amigos, ela resolveu aproveita-la sozinha já que a noite é uma criança! – ela repetiu exatamente o que Catherine disse, só que meio sonolenta.

– Ela disse aonde foi? – perguntou ele

– Ela murmurou alguma coisa como Shadow Bar, sei La não ouvi direito, normalmente eu estou dormindo a esta hora! – ela disse em meio a um bocejo.

– Sei! Obrigado Brianna! – disse saindo as pressas.

– De nada! – ela disse o olhando sair.

...

Catherine dançava sensualmente, ao som de uma musica eletrônica qualquer, que ela não conseguia reconhecer, porque ela então pouco tempo na boate já havia bebido muito além da conta.

– Hey Gata, que tal a gente ir pra um lugar mais privado. – o homem desconhecido perguntou se aproximando um pouco demais dela, mas antes que ela dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa, alguém a pegou pelo braço a puxando em direção ao bar.

– Me solta! – ela se soltou das garras dele.

– O que eu te disse pra não sair com esta roupa?

– Eu disse que não iria tirar!

– já chega vamos pra casa! – ele a pegou pelo braço a puxando para ir com ele, mas em um movimento ela se pôs a frente dele envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

– Qual é, estamos nós aqui juntos, vamos aproveitar querido! – ela disse com seus lábios contra os dele.

– Não acho uma boa ideia!

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia, vem, vamos nos divertir! – ela o guiou até a pista de dança.

E lá eles ficaram bebendo, dançando e se agarrando loucamente durante um bom tempo até que resolveram ir para casa.

...

_**Settle down with me**_

_**Cover me up, cuddle me in**_

_**Lie down with me, yeah**_

_**And hold me in your arms**_

Eles chegaram em casa, entraram com seus lábios trancados um no outro em um beijo ardente com se dependessem daquilo para viver, suas respirações aceleradas e seus pensamentos incoerentes por causa do álcool em alta nos seus organismos.

Caindo juntos no sofá com seus corpos colados um no outro, se beijando e se acariciando, as mãos dele nas coxas expostas pelo vestido minúsculo dela, descendo beijos pelo pescoço, seios.

_**And your heart's against my chest**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

Suas mãos entram por baixo do vestido dela, e quando ele começa a descer à calsinha dela, ela o para saindo de baixo dele e caminhando até a adega onde pega duas garrafas de uísque, jogando uma para ele.

Momentos antes não poderiam se quer estar tão perto um do outro sem que ofensas, palavras duras e agressivas fossem ouvidas.

Agora tudo é diferente, não havia palavras trocadas, apenas olhares que diziam exatamente o que eles queriam.

– Sabe, este vestido ficou muito sexy em você!- ele finalmente confessou, e isso o fez ganhar uma gargalhada contagiante dela.

– Eu sei, só estava esperando você confessar isso! – ela disse com os pés por cima das pernas dele.

– Mais sabe o que é? – disse largando sua garrafa e se aproximando mais dela, tirando a garrafa de uísque das mãos dela. – Você fica melhor ainda, sem ele! – disse com seus lábios a centímetros do dela, mais não a beijou, apenas desceu seus lábios ao pescoço dela, onde começou a dar leves beijos, subindo lentamente até sua orelha onde sussurrou – Você não acha?

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love, we're falling in love**_

Catherine não conseguia formular palavras para respondê-lo, com aquele cheiro inebriante, o hálito quente em seu pescoço, e aquele corpo que transpassava sexo, ela apenas tomou os lábios dele nos dela em um beijo feroz, e sedento.

Se sentando no colo dele, com uma perna em cada lado, ela abria os botões de sua camisa a retirando logo em seguida. Ela mesma retira seu vestido, ficando apenas com uma calsinha preta de rendinha, deixando seus seio expostos, Grissom não perdendo tempo os abocanhou fazendo a loira arquear a cabeça para trás e lhe dando um pouco mais acesso.

_**Settle down with me**_

_**And I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady**_

_**I was made to keep your body warm**_

_**But I'm cold as the wind blows**_

_**So hold me in your arms**_

Ela tentava desesperadamente retirar o sinto da calça dele, mais ele a deteve.

– Deixe! – ele disse.

– Mas eu q..

– Shiii! – ele pôs seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela. – Deite-se Cath! – ordenou ele, e ela só obedeceu.

Grissom a olhava com desejo, mil coisas vieram a sua cabeça com o que poderia fazer com aquele corpo tão perfeito e vulnerável a sua frente.

Ele passou a mão por cima da intimidade dela, a fazendo gemer. Ele sorriu.

– Molhada, pronta pra mim! – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Grissom começou a estimula-la por cima da calsinha, Catherine já não conseguia mais conter os gemidos altos.

– Ohhhhh! – suspirou ela quando sentiu os dedos dele a invadirem junto com a calsinha, ele começou a bombea-la cada vez mais rápido, a fazendo sentir o tecido da calsinha se esfregando dentro dela. Logo ela teve seu primeiro orgasmo da noite.

_**My heart's against your chest**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

Grissom a beijou enquanto retirava lentamente a peça intima dela, ele queria tortura-la. Ela estava totalmente nua na frente dele.

– Abra suas pernas pra mim! – ele ordenou em um tom baixo mais autoritário, e novamente ela apenas obedeceu, e ele aproximou os lábios ao intimo dela.

Catherine vendo o que Grissom estava prestes a fazer suspirou fechando os olhos apenas esperando o que estava por vir.

– Abra os olhos!- ela abriu. – Quero que você veja, o quanto eu lhe dou prazer, e te mato de desejo! – ele sussurrou colocando a ponta da língua os clitóris dela, o estimulando.

– OH MY GOD! – gritou ela entre gemidos. – Ah SIM! Isso, Griss! Bem ali querido! – ela disse hipnotizada com a língua de Grissom trabalhando em seu intimo.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love, we're falling in love**_

– Vem pra mim querida! – ele pediu a chupando com ganância a fazendo ir ao delírio.

– Ahhhhh, eu vou, eu to indo Grissom! GRIISOOOM! AHHHHHH! – Catherine teve orgasmos triplos.

Grissom logo tratou de tirar sua calça juntamente com sua Box preta, seu membro já estava totalmente ereto, e sem nem pensar duas vezes a penetrou.

_**Yeah I've been feeling everything**_

_**From hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth**_

_**I guess that's how I know you**_

_**So hold you close to help you give it up**_

– huuuuummm Gil! – ela gemeu ao sentir o pênis dele dentro dela! – ele que começou devagar, de repente ia cada vez mais rápido e fundo.

– ISSO GIIIIIIL! VAI! – Ela gritou, e Grissom ia cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido. – Mais rápido Gil, forte meu amor! – ela sussurrava coisas insanas no ouvido dele o deixando louco, Grissom a obedecia, a bombeando mais forte e mais forte e rápido, logo Catherine chega ao seu clímax, Grissom a bombeia mais algumas vezes e também alcança o seu ápice.

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love, we're falling in love**_

Ainda dentro dela, ele caiu com todo o seu peso por cima dela exausto e respirando pesadamente, ambos rolaram do sofá caindo no tapete, dessa vez com ela por cima dele. Ficaram sorrindo feito crianças, antes de caírem em um silencio confortável, logo depois acabaram pegando no sono.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love, we're falling in love**_


End file.
